


El frío de mi cuerpo

by Metuka



Series: Somalia [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tiempo pasa sin que haya noticias de Ziva y Tony va perdiendo lentamente la paciencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El frío de mi cuerpo

**Author's Note:**

> La canción que forma el esqueleto de este fic es "Si no te hubieras ido". Hay varias versiones, pero yo me quedo con la de Maná.

_Te extraño más que nunca y no sé qué hacer.  
Despierto y te recuerdo al amanecer.  
Me espera otro día por vivir sin ti.  
El espejo no miente, me veo tan diferente.  
Me haces falta tú._

El sonido de la alarma le encuentra despierto, con la vista perdida al otro lado del cristal y el auricular del teléfono en la oreja. Apagado o fuera de cobertura, igual que él. Cierra el terminal, corta el sonido del reloj y se mete a la ducha. El tipo que se afeita al otro lado del espejo le dice “¿Quién te crees que eres?”. Ropa arrugada, café frío, pizza de ayer. Recoge su mochila, se dirige al coche y arranca. Está listo para aguantar una jornada más.

O lo estaba. En el momento en que abre la guantera y le cae una copia de las fotos de Ziva en bañador, se da cuenta de que hoy también va a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

_La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual.  
El ritmo de la vida me parece mal.  
Era tan diferente cuando estabas tú,  
sí que era diferente cuando estabas tú._

Los testigos siempre son igual de inútiles. Pregunta a mil y quizá uno habrá visto de refilón una letra de la matrícula del coche de la fuga, aunque no tendrá muy claro si se trataba de una D o una P. Con sus escasos resultados, Tony vuelve a la oficina, se los cuenta al jefe y espera a que el novato consiga uno de sus milagros diarios buscando en bases de datos. Él también tiene cosas que hacer. Demasiadas, de hecho. Sin Ziva aquí han de repartir entre dos el trabajo de tres, lo cual se traduce en más horas, peor comida y menos sueño.

Hablando de Ziva, no ha intentado rastrear sus tarjetas desde anoche. Quizá esta mañana haya novedades.

* * *

_No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti.  
Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar.  
El frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti  
y no sé dónde estás.  
Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz._

Otra maldita pesadilla. Son todas iguales, todas diferentes. En esta, era él quien yacía con varios balazos. Ziva miraba a Rivkin, le decía “buen trabajo, mi amor” y se marchaban de la mano. Al abrir los ojos, lo único de verdad en la pesadilla es él tirado en el suelo. Está caído, desarropado, con el sudor quedándosele helado.

No solo eso, se corrige. Hay otra coincidencia: Ziva tampoco está. Se viste, coge el coche y conduce hasta la que fuera su casa. Los estragos de la explosión continúan allí, Tony ha oído que quizá deban tirarla abajo por los daños estructurales. Si pudiese permitírselo, la compraría tal cual está. No puede dejar que le arrebaten un pedacito más de ella.

* * *

_La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual.  
El ritmo de la vida me parece mal.  
Era tan diferente cuando estabas tú,  
sí que era diferente cuando estabas tú._

Ha sido la mujer. Ya lo sabía, ni siquiera tiene sentido celebrarlo. El jefe compartía su teoría, el novato también. Habría estado bien que Ziva lo hubiese visto.

La culpa es del novio celoso. Con razón lo estaba, con semejantes cuernos se tenía que agachar para que pasasen los aviones. Él también sentía celos aunque nunca llegó a ser su novio. Ni tampoco mató al de Ziva por ello.

El teniente necesitaba dinero, por eso lo hizo. Al menos donde va a ir el alojamiento y la comida son gratuitos, pero hay pocas excursiones. Los viajes a lugares exóticos poblados de bellezas de grandes ojos castaños son para otros.

El jefe grita que cojan sus mochilas. Ni siquiera la perspectiva de encontrar un koala en un submarino consigue animarle, aunque imagina perfectamente a Ziva con él en brazos como si fuera un peluche.

* * *

_No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti.  
Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar.  
El frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti  
y no sé dónde estás.  
Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz._

El teléfono de Ziva suena y no hay nadie más en los alrededores para cogerlo. Tony se levanta, cruza el pasillo y se da cuenta de que con el paso de los años el hueco entre ambos escritorios se ha ido volviendo cada vez más estrecho. Descuelga, explica que la oficial David no se encuentra disponible, saca papel y apunta el recado.

Solo después de haber pegado la nota en el marco del monitor de su ordenador y haber vuelto a su sitio, Tony se da cuenta de que Ziva no vendrá a leerlo. Igual que probablemente tampoco leerá el montón de correos electrónicos en blanco que Tony le ha enviado.

* * *

_No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti.  
Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar.  
y no sé dónde estás.  
Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz._

Se ha acabado su paciencia. Si Ziva no va a venir, tendrán que ir ellos a buscarla. Está cansado de la misma rutina vacía ahora que ella ya no está. No es normal, debería haberse puesto en contacto al menos con el resto. Que no le hable, que le escupa cada vez que le vea, pero que regrese, este es su hogar.

El jefe lo lleva crudo si piensa que va a seguir acatando sus órdenes ciegamente. Tony está harto de ser un pelele y el único al que parece importarle el destino de Ziva. Con aplomo, se levanta, mira al jefe a los ojos y le deja clara su opinión:

—No.


End file.
